Muerte por escaleras
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Ulquiorra sospecha que las escaleras de Las Noches son un instrumento de Aizen para deshacerse de los Arrancar. En su cruzada por esclarecer la incógnita, descubrirá que realmente pueden ser letales. Ulquiorra POV, UlquiHime


**Bueno, este es el primero de los retos de la tabla Supersticiones de la comunidad crack_and_roll. Este reto consiste en escribir 5 fics emparejando a Ulquiorra con cinco personajes distintos, cada uno relacionado con una superstición.**

**Hace mucho que tenía esta idea rondándome la cabeza, de hecho, iba a ser un fancomic que tengo empezado, y al ver la tabla me dije "Oh, debo escribirlo en versión fic" XD. Las escaleras de Las Noches me atormentan desde la primera vez que las vi XD.**

**Además, me apetecía mucho escribir crack, llevo dos fics serios de Bleach seguidos además de que el cap de Death Note que estoy terminando es bastante creepy, así que era como si llevara mucho tiempo sin crack. Y por cierto, no sabéis lo divertido que es escribir crack de Ulquiorra en primera persona jajajajaja, me lo he pasado genial ^o^. He intentado que quede lo más IC posible (lo que me recuerda que debo escribir el segundo cap de "Maldita tecnología satánica" XD)**

**Tema:** #4. Pasando bajo escaleras. (tabla: Supersticiones, crack_and_roll)

**Claim:** Ulquiorra Schiffer

**Pairing:** Ulquiorra/Orihime

**Rating:** T

**Género:** Crack, humor

**Advertencias:** Crack, Ulquiorra POV

**Palabras:** 5218

**Resumen:** Mi impecable razonamiento me lleva a sospechar que el único propósito de las escaleras de Las Noches es tener un instrumento, en apariencia inofensivo, para deshacerse de nosotros sin levantar sospechas. Bastaría un simple empujón y ¡un Arrancar menos! Sí, tan simple y tan cruel como suena.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, su argumento y (sexys) personajes son de Tite Kubo. Yo no gano nada haciendo esto. Si Ulquiorra me perteneciera y encima ganara dinero con él, sería el colmo de mi felicidad XD. Además el UlquiHime sería CANON.

Pos nada, espero que os guste ^o^ y os riáis tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

MUERTE POR ESCALERAS.

Se dice que pasar por debajo de una escalera trae mala suerte.

Bah, basura. Otra de tantas estúpidas supersticiones.

Lo que trae mala suerte no es si pasas por encima o por debajo, o si las subes a la pata coja saltando escalones de tres en tres o caminando hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. Lo que trae mala suerte son las escaleras en sí mismas.

Instrumentos del diablo.

Yo, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Cuarta Espada, puedo jurarlo por mi agujero de Hollow.

Aunque tal vez no sean las escaleras en general, sino las escaleras de Las Noches en concreto y los ineptos arquitectos que las construyeron.

Cuando nací como Arrancar, Las Noches ya existía. No me he parado a investigar cuándo se construyó, porque me parece una pérdida de tiempo, ya que nada de lo que yo pueda averiguar va a cambiar lo evidente: que Las Noches está mal hecho.

Sin embargo, es más que obvio que Aizen-sama tuvo mucho que ver en el diseño. No hay más que ver la blancura impoluta del palacio y su decoración minimalista, máxima absolutamente necesaria de todo amante de la arquitectura contemporánea. Quizás Aizen-sama fuese un renombrado arquitecto en su vida humana, o quizás, simplemente sea uno de esos intelectuales snobs que sueltan místicas parrafadas filosóficas para aparentar que saben de todo y prescinden de elementos funcionales a favor del elemento artístico para así ser ellos los únicos que se creen que están a la vanguardia.

Menuda absurdez. Ya podría haberse dejado de alardes de creatividad y haber puesto al menos barandillas en las escaleras.

No es que yo sea un gran entendido en el tema, pero es de simple sentido común. Puede que a los Hollow se nos considere seres primarios, pero si tenemos sentido común para cazar, alimentarnos y sobrevivir, se supone que también somos conscientes de qué puede ser peligroso y qué no, y las escaleras de Las Noches entran dentro de la definición de peligrosas. Además, puede que carezcamos de sensibilidad en el más amplio de los sentidos, incluyendo por supuesto el no valorar como es debido la gran obra de arte en la que vivimos. Pero puedo asegurar que tenemos sensibilidad para ciertas cosas. Cuando te caes y te das con uno de esos escalones malditos en las costillas, duele. Mucho.

Mi impecable razonamiento me lleva a sospechar que el único propósito de las escaleras de Las Noches es tener un instrumento, en apariencia inofensivo, para deshacerse de nosotros sin levantar sospechas. Bastaría un simple empujón y ¡un Arrancar menos! Sí, tan simple y tan cruel como suena.

Y lo digo con conocimiento de causa, porque puedo alardear de haber sobrevivido al ataque de las escaleras asesinas. Aunque realmente no sobreviviera por méritos propios.

Las escaleras de Las Noches son imposibles, dignas de un cuadro de Escher, además de que incumplen las normativas de seguridad. A ver, la única norma que hay en Las Noches es "haz lo que Aizen-sama te ordene", si no lo haces corres el riesgo de quedarte sin brazo, como le pasó a Grimmjow, así que más te vale hacerlo y callarte. Obviamente, siendo Las Noches el único edificio de Hueco Mundo sería bastante inútil crear una normativa de seguridad de utilización de los edificios. En ese aspecto, podemos suponernos viviendo en la más absoluta anarquía arquitectónica, a merced del gusto de Aizen-sama y lo que a él le parezca más bonito. Claro, él está todo el día sentado en su trono, no tiene que subir y bajar, no tiene que ir a ningún sitio ya que somos nosotros quienes tenemos que acudir raudos en cuanto él chasquee los dedos.

Así que, intrigado y preocupado, me dirigí al laboratorio de Szayel para poder enumerar las aberraciones constructivas que teníamos que enfrentar a diario.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora? Estoy muy ocupado –me dijo cuando me vio aparecer allí.

Lo miré, miré la mesa donde estaba el ordenador, y volví a mirarlo.

Szayel estaba diseccionando un pequeño animal Hollow y el ordenador no estaba siendo utilizado. ¿Cuál era entonces el problema? No suelo hablar a menos que sea necesario, soy sigiloso, tan blanco que casi podría mimetizarme con el entorno, y por supuesto no tenía la menor intención de inmiscuirme en sus repugnantes investigaciones. Prácticamente iba a ser como si no estuviera.

-Sí, tiene que ser ahora –dije, sin el menor atisbo de remordimiento por importunarle. Me gusta meditar bien las cosas y no soy persona de decisiones precipitadas, pero cuando me decido por algo, no me gusta que me fastidien los planes.

-Vaya, con prisas ¿eh? –dijo Szayel en un tono burlesco que no me hizo ninguna gracia-. Admito que llevaba tiempo esperando este momento, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a llegar.

Hice caso omiso a la extraña y sospechosa risilla que soltó al final de la frase. La idea de que alguien más, aparte de mí, pudiera tener interés en las escaleras de Las Noches me pilló desprevenido. Si me paraba a pensarlo, sería interesante contar con un aliado como él en mi cruzada a favor de la seguridad en el castillo.

Antes de darme cuenta de que no había manera alguna de que él supiera cuál era mi objetivo, estaba inyectándole algo al animal, dejándolo paralizado, y se disponía a irse.

-Bien, pero no tardes mucho. ¿Media hora es suficiente? Lo digo porque no puedo administrar una mayor dosis de sedante a mi sujeto de experimentos sin correr el riesgo de que muera. Y lo necesito vivo.

Le di la espalda para acercarme al ordenador y resoplé levemente con desagrado. Al parecer, Szayel tenía algún tipo de problema conmigo. Lo que más me desagradó no fue que se marchara, sino que se le pasase por la cabeza que me podría afectar lo que iba a hacerle a aquel desgraciado bicho. Por mí como si el animal se ponía a chillar, o que el laboratorio se llenara de sangre y vísceras. Siempre y cuando no me manchara la ropa, no pensaba hacerle ningún caso.

-Por mí puedes quedarte, no voy a tardar mucho y tampoco voy a hacer ruido. No voy a molestarte- contesté yo, antes de que saliera del laboratorio.

El Octavo Espada se giró para mirarme, con expresión atónita. No sé qué pasa cuando hablo, normalmente intento ser bastante claro y conciso, pero la gente tiende a malinterpretar lo que digo.

-¡Hoy estás rompiéndome todos los esquemas! –exclamó Szayel, y yo tuve la impresión de que estaba perdiéndome algo importante-. Pero me temo que debo rechazar tu proposición, sólo de pensarlo ya me pongo bastante tenso. Suponía que serías silencioso, aunque debo admitir que me intriga mucho eso de que seas capaz de no hacer ruido. Sinceramente, lo dudo mucho. Pese a la curiosidad, preferiría no estar presente si no te importa.

Definitivamente, estaba perdiéndome algo, o Szayel se había vuelto loco de repente y hablaba cosas sin sentido. Casi prefiriendo no saber qué retorcido argumento había creado la mente de Szayel entorno a mi persona, decidí aclarar el motivo de mi visita.

-Quiero mirar una cosa sobre escaleras.

La carcajada que prosiguió a mi respuesta empezó a mosquearme seriamente.

-¿Escaleras? Hombre, no sé si de escaleras concretamente habrá algo pero… -Szayel volvió a carcajearse en toda mi cara además de mirarme como si yo fuera un bicho raro-. En serio, Ulquiorra, me dejas perplejo. ¡Y pensar que los otros Espada opinan que eres aburrido!

Ajá, conque piensan que soy aburrido… Fruncí un poco el ceño ante la noticia, aunque realmente no me sorprendió demasiado. Es normal que piensen que soy aburrido, no tenemos casi nada en común, sus chistes malos y sus bromas me parecen absurdas, además de que no comparto con ellos el gusto masculino por el humor escatológico. Serán Espada, pero a veces llegan a ser tan vulgares y ordinarios que se rebajan hasta rozar el patético nivel de los humanos.

Que no me ría nunca, no significa que no tenga sentido del humor.

Y por cierto, la mujer no parece encontrarme aburrido. Nuevamente, algún tipo de malentendido parece ser el causante de que la mujer me encuentre divertido ya que, desde luego, no es mi intención hacerla reír. Aún así debo aceptar que pese a lo molesta que es, me hace cierta gracia. Eso tampoco quita que otras veces tenga deseos de estrangularla.

Tal vez sea su comportamiento, se ve tan ridículamente inocente y frágil que más de una vez he tenido que marcharme de forma precipitada porque no podía aguantar más la risa. O tal vez sea la manera insoportable en la que habla. Cuando no se pone en plan pelmazo a hablar de sus estúpidos amigos, puede resultar incluso fascinante oírla soltar tal cantidad de palabras sin sentido a una velocidad imposible. Y debo decir que son las palabras sin sentido más interesantes que he escuchado en mucho tiempo. A lo mejor es que soy un imbécil por intentar comprender lo que dice, pero por su culpa a menudo me veo inmerso en un intenso debate interior por aclarar qué querrá decir con esos términos de significado desconocido.

Obviamente, rara vez le pregunto. Hacerlo es poner en evidencia mi ignorancia, y si lo hiciera cada vez que no entiendo algo, acabaría por perder cualquier respeto hacia mí. Así que únicamente lo hago cuando llevo varios días de insomnio dándole vueltas a algún tema en concreto.

Afirmar que una simple humana es la persona más afín a mí aquí, dice mucho de mi relación con los demás. Son compañeros de trabajo, nada más. Punto y final. No puedo considerar a ninguno de ellos como amigo. De hecho, no tengo ningún interés en tener amigos. Sólo sirven para ponerte en compromisos absurdos e invitarte a ridículas fiestas de cumpleaños. Y yo, no quiero tener que asistir a fiestas de cumpleaños a las que no deseo ir. En cuanto a la mujer, forma parte de mi trabajo, pero al menos me proporciona momentos divertidos y conversaciones con temas más interesantes que el chiste de turno sobre pedos, tetas y eructos.

-A estas alturas he visto todo tipo de parafilias, incluso relacionadas con objetos inanimados, pero lo de las escaleras es sin duda la más mofante de todas. Y ya que no te importe hacerlo en presencia de otros… ¡Roza lo enfermizo! –añadió Szayel después de la "gran revelación" de que el resto de los Espada pensaban que soy aburrido.

Intenté evitarlo, pero ante tamaña acusación, una de mis cejas se alzó indignada.

-Oh, pero no te preocupes, prometo no decir nada –se apresuró a aclarar. Cuando vio que llevaba mi mano a mi zanpakutô para desenvainarla, pareció ser consciente del error que había cometido-. ¿Pero es que entonces no vienes a por porno?

Agarré con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada. Mi otra ceja también se alzó en contra de mi voluntad.

-Por supuesto que no. Es más, me resulta incluso insultante que siquiera hayas considerado esa posibilidad.

-¡Perdona! Pero comprende que nadie viene nunca a mi laboratorio a no ser que sea para ver porno en el ordenador. Desde que Ichimaru metió un montón de porno en uno de los servidores de la intranet de Las Noches, no dejan de interrumpirme para que les deje verlo. ¡Incluso me coaccionaron para que averiguara la clave de acceso! –se excusó Szayel-. Pensé que, estando tanto tiempo con la humana, algún día acabarías viniendo urgentemente en busca de porno, pero claro, ahora que lo pienso, es bastante improbable. ¿Para qué quieres porno cuando puedes tener sexo real?

Ahora fue un tic en el ojo lo que apareció sin que yo lo aprobase. ¿No se daba cuenta de que estaba empeorando las cosas?

-Me dais asco –contesté yo, cerrando los ojos con aire indignado y dando media vuelta en busca del ordenador.

-¿Pero por qué? No hay nada de malo en admitirlo. La mascotita es bastante mona además de su evidente voluptuosidad. ¡Deberías sentirte halagado y no ofendido de que todos te tengan envidia por ello!

Me tenían ya bastante harto con ese tema. Siempre con insinuaciones por aquí y por allá a las primeras de cambio. Comentarios inapropiados en los momentos más inoportunos. Daba igual que estuvieran diciéndome "Por favor, Ulquiorra, pásame la sal" porque siempre aparecería un comentario puntualizando que el salero, o lo que fuera, se parecía a alguna parte indecente de la anatomía de la mujer y que yo lo agarraba de la forma pervertida de turno. Excepto yo, el resto de los Arrancar eran seres completamente monotemáticos en ese sentido.

-Puede que seáis Arrancar, pero no tenéis más luces que el más primario de los Hollow. Lo único que tenéis en mente es el sexo. Me tenéis muy harto con tanta insinuación sin fundamento. Me exaspera profundamente que me pongáis al nivel de escoria como Nnoitra.

-Bueno, bueno, tampoco te pases tanto, que Nnoitra es el Quinto Espada y tú el Cuarto, no hay tanta diferencia.

-Me refería a moralmente hablando – puntualicé-. Además ya que tanto os gustan los temas escabrosos ¿por qué no os entretenéis a costa de Stark y su fracción?

-Bah, Stark y Lilinette lo confirmaron hace mucho tiempo, ya perdió todo el interés. Deberías relacionarte más con nosotros en vez de pasar tanto tiempo con la humana, te enterarías de muchas cosas.

¿Ah sí? ¿Stark y Lilinette lo habían confirmado? Desde luego no me entero de nada. Quizás tengan un poco de razón y paso demasiado tiempo con la mujer.

-Sobre todo si no dedicas ese tiempo a hacer cosas "productivas" –comentó Szayel, en la línea habitual de los Espada-. Porque venga, no seas tímido y confiesa. Es imposible pasar tanto tiempo en esa habitación y no hacer "nada". Si en lugar de tú, hubiese sido Nnoitra o Grimmjow quien estuviera al cargo de la mascota, su virginidad habría durado menos que el rollo de papel higiénico en la habitación de Aaroniero. Ya sabes que el pobre no se come una rosca.

El tic de mi ojo comenzó a alcanzar una intensidad y velocidad preocupantes.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Será por eso mismo que Aizen-sama decidió poner a la mujer a mi cargo y no en manos de Nnoitra. Y lo de Aaroniero… sois repugnantes. No sois capaces de soltar una palabra sin acompañarla de alguna obscenidad.

-¡Era sólo una broma! No te lo tomes todo tan en serio.

-¿Es que no podéis entender que yo estoy por encima de todas esas trivialidades? ¿Qué no necesito recurrir a los instintos más bajos?

-O sea, que eres virgen.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia –protesté.

-Vale, con esa cara acabas de confirmármelo. Pero de verdad es que no te entiendo, ¿cómo es que eres capaz de resistir la llamada de la naturaleza con semejante mujer al lado?

Llamada de la naturaleza… Sonaba a documental sobre el bosque de los Menos o algo parecido.

-Ya te he dicho que estoy por encima de todas esas trivialidades.

O al menos, eso creía.

-Así que si no te importa, vamos a dejar zanjado ya este tema –dije yo, encendiendo el ordenador y tomando asiento-. ¿Está incluida en la base de datos la normativa de la Sociedad de Almas?

-Sí –respondió Szayel, y por la cara con la que me miró deduje que en ese momento estaba dándole la razón al resto de los Espada, pensando que yo era la persona más aburrida del mundo.

Es normal que piensen eso si tu vida se asienta sobre otros temas que no sean culos, tetas y pedos.

Después de consultar la normativa que regía los edificios de la Sociedad de Almas, me di una vuelta por Las Noches, para hacer la comprobación de rigor.

Efectivamente, no cumplía la normativa de seguridad. No sólo porque la relación entre la longitud de la escalera y la altura de la misma diera una pendiente realmente peligrosa, que los escalones fueran demasiado altos y demasiado estrechos algunas veces como para poder el pie cómodamente en ellos, la obvia inexistencia de barandillas con el consiguiente peligro de caer desde una altura considerable, los tramos interminables de escaleras sin meseta intermedia. Lo de que como máximo sólo pueden haber trece escalones consecutivos sin necesidad de crear una meseta intermedia se lo había pasado Aizen-sama por el arco del Sôkyoku.

No podía decir cuánto tiempo estuve vagando por Las Noches, apuntando en una pequeña libreta todas y cada una de las abominaciones para mi posterior reclamación, la maldita luna de Hueco Mundo siempre está en la misma posición y no ayuda nada a la hora de calcular el tiempo, pero por el incipiente cansancio de mis piernas, aventuraba un paseo de mínimo cinco horas.

Cinco horas sin ver a la mujer, eran demasiadas horas. Demasiado tiempo sin ver su cara de estupefacción y sus reacciones exageradas.

Por tanto me dirigí a su habitación con varias cosas en mente. Una, poder sentarme. Dos, amenazarla con algo nuevo. El tema de la comida había dejado de ser un problema para ella, con la irremediable pérdida de interés por mi parte. Además, ya había intentado asustarla en varias ocasiones anunciando las falsas muertes de sus amigos, y la mujer tenía pocas opciones de hacer nuevos amigos en Las Noches con lo que mi lista de posibles chantajes emocionales se había acabado. Tres, comprobar que estaba bien. No por nada se suponía que esa era mi tarea principal.

Anuncié mi llegada antes de entrar, como era costumbre. Ya me pasó una vez que la mujer creyó que estaba espiándola mientras se cambiaba de ropa y por poco le da algo. Evidentemente, preferí que creyera que acababa de llegar para evitar situaciones embarazosas.

Evidentemente, mentí.

Si tenía que ganarme su confianza no sería nada beneficioso para la causa que supiera que la había estado mirando porque sentía curiosidad por ver un cuerpo que no tuviera agujero de Hollow.

Uhm sí, puede ser que esa sea la estúpida excusa con la que traté de autoconvencerme de por qué había hecho tal cosa.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, decidí entrar, asumiendo el riesgo que podría suponer para mi integridad física y psicológica si me encontrara con alguna escena inesperada.

No sólo no había escena inesperada, sino que la mujer no estaba.

Tuve que respirar hondo para mantener la calma y no ponerme a gritar como un poseso. La mujer… no estaba… mi pequeño y frágil mundo desmoronándose como un castillo de arena…

Aizen-sama me iba a matar cuando se enterara, sobre todo si descubría en qué había estado perdiendo el tiempo mientras la mujer desaparecía. De repente, las escaleras que tanto me habían preocupado me parecieron estúpidas e insignificantes. Debía encontrar a la mujer cuanto antes, si es que no había abandonado ya Hueco Mundo en el peor de los casos.

Normalmente me desplazo ceremoniosamente, sin prisas, haciendo que las colas de mi chaqueta ondeen con mis elegantes movimientos, pero aquella era una situación de emergencia, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo de forma inútil como para recrearme en mi propio lucimiento. Usé el Sonido para recorrer Las Noches en busca de algún rastro de reiatsu que me indicara dónde se encontraba mi protegida.

Si bien mi Sonido no es el más rápido de los Espada, puede contarse entre los mejores. Incluso dudo mucho que Aizen-sama, Ichimaru y Tôsen se dieran cuenta de que la ráfaga que se llevó por delante sus fichas del monopoly de la Sociedad de Almas, era yo. Pobre Aizen-sama, ya que al fin había conseguido comprar casi todo el Seireitei…

Me detuve cuando conseguí detectar el reiatsu de la mujer, pero según mi percepción, no estaba sola. Ya lo suponía de todas formas, aunque chasqueé la lengua con fastidio al notar que la energía espiritual que la acompañaba era la de ese molesto Shinigami sustituto.

Abrí la puerta tras la cual se escondían. Miré hacia abajo y allí estaban los dos, mirándome contrariados al haber sido sorprendidos en su fuga. La mujer me miraba entre asustada y culpable, haciendo gala de su habilidad para reunir los más insospechados sentimientos. En cuanto al Shinigami unineuronal, tenía incluso el descaro de mirarme desafiantemente, y no sólo eso, sino que además podía sentir cierta satisfacción y regocijo al haberme descubierto. Qué iluso si creía que esta vez iba a escapar con vida. Estoy harto de que intenten llevarse a la mujer, entorpeciendo mi trabajo y molestándome, y lo peor es que encima son reincidentes. Cuando no es Grimmjow, es este Shinigami. A ambos les he dejado claro en un par de ocasiones, que es mejor no tocarme las narices con ese asunto y ahora el Shinigami vuelve a la carga. Otra vez. En serio, qué pesadez de gente, es el mayor irritante metomentodo que me he topado en mucho tiempo.

No obstante, si hay algo positivo en todo esto, es que noto cierta tensión entre ellos. Y no puede haber nada más beneficioso que las dudas, el miedo o la desconfianza debilitando los lazos afectivos dentro del bando enemigo. Puede que yo no sea muy perspicaz para alcanzar a descifrar del todo el abanico de sentimientos de los humanos, pero puedo ver claramente que la mujer se siente confusa y que mi aparición ha mermado su determinación por escapar.

-¡Inoue! Ponte a cubierto –aconsejó el Shinigami, colocándose en posición de defensa.

-Kurosaki-kun…yo…-la mujer no terminó de decir nada, mirándome con expresión culpable por su traición.

-Haz lo que te dice, mujer. Apártate –insistí yo, sabiendo que a mí no iba a ponerme ninguna objeción. Si había algo más importante que matar a ese Shinigami, eso era que la mujer no corriera ningún peligro y poder devolverla a su habitación sana y salva.

Hizo lo que le pedimos, refugiándose a una distancia considerable de lo que prometía ser el campo de batalla, en un lugar seguro. Una vez arreglado eso, no había más motivos por los que demorar la lucha.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y avancé, haciendo mi apoteósica entrada triunfal. Abajo, el Shinigami. Arriba, mi imponente figura recortada entre las sombras.

Entre el Shinigami y yo, una de las escaleras más impresionantes de Las Noches.

Pese a la amenaza implícita que suponía tener que salvar ese obstáculo, me negué a usar el Sonido. Hay varias cosas que he aprendido desde que vivo aquí. La primera es que no es comparable con nada el efecto intimidatorio de bajar las escaleras pausadamente y con seguridad. Pocas veces he visto hacerlo a Aizen-sama, pero mezclado con un reiatsu poderoso el resultado puede ser de lo más escalofriante, abruma mucho más al enemigo que una liberación inesperada. Lo segundo es que es mejor no mirar donde pisas. Es más beneficioso visualizar el objetivo y fijar la vista en él, vencer el acto reflejo innato de asegurar cada paso que das. Debido a la abrupta pendiente de las escaleras, corres el riesgo de perder el equilibrio o marearte si miras al suelo.

Así que de este modo, fijando mi vista en el Shinigami que me esperaba al final de la escalera, comencé a bajar. Las manos en los bolsillos, la zanpakutô intacta, mi actitud rezumando seguridad y tranquilidad, desdén e indiferencia respecto al enemigo.

Me estaba quedando tan bien como a Aizen-sama.

Entonces vi cómo el Shinigami me dedicaba una sonrisa presuntuosa. Es cuanto menos hilarante ver a escoria como él creyéndose que tiene una mínima posibilidad. Con semejantes alardes lo único que hacen es confirmar su inseguridad sin amedrentarme lo más mínimo.

-Yo en tu lugar no estaría tan confiado –dije yo, deseando borrar aquella sonrisa con un Cero impactando sobre su cara. Me molesta mucho que me subestimen.

-Y yo en tu lugar, tampoco lo estaría, Ulquiorra –se atrevió a decir aquel mocoso insolente.

¡Ja! Tenía gracia y todo aquel niñato descarado. Ahora entiendo por qué él y Grimmjow se llevan tan bien, son los dos de la misma calaña, mucho ruido y pocas nueces.

-Cometiste el error de mostrarme tu as en la manga y permitir que analizara tu forma Hollow. No hay nada que… Ups.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Qué era aquello que había en el suelo? Oí la carcajada del Shinigami y el grito preocupado de la mujer.

Uhm, ¿la mujer estaba preocupándose por mí? Qué conmovedor.

Cuando alcancé a comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya estaba rodando escaleras abajo. Aunque rodar tal vez no fuera la palabra más adecuada.

Soy elegante hasta cayéndome, manteniendo mi posición erguida, además de conservar mis manos fielmente enfundadas en mis bolsillos. Nunca saco las manos de los bolsillos a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Entiéndase como estrictamente necesario situaciones límite como matar enemigos, orinar o cosas por el estilo. Y en las escaleras no había barandillas donde agarrarse, ergo sacar las manos de los bolsillos era inútil. Era consciente de que debía parecer un bolo, cayendo tieso y botando sobre los escalones.

Había pisado algo escurridizo, y había resbalado. Normal, por otra parte, si no miras al suelo. Entonces vislumbré el cuerpo del delito, que extrañamente había salido volando, aterrizando sobre mi cara. Era pegajoso.

Una cáscara de plátano.

Mi estupefacción fue casi mayor que el dolor que sentía en la espalda al chocar contra los escalones. El suelo de Las Noches está siempre impecable, te puedes incluso reflejar en él. Tenía razones de peso para no preocuparme por encontrar algo tan asqueroso, mucho menos en una de las escaleras.

Hice la nota mental de matar al Arrancar encargado de la limpieza. Menudo inútil.

Auch, mi hombro. Auch, mis costillas.

En medio de la oleada de dolor incesante, conseguí abrir un ojo y ver, aunque la visión fuera bastante mareante debido a los cambios de ángulo, a la mujer tapándose la cara con horror. Entonces entendí que aquella cáscara de plátano no era culpa de la ineptitud del Arrancar encargado de la limpieza, sino de la mujer, que una vez superadas mis amenazas de inyectarle la comida por vía intravenosa, había dado rienda suelta a su glotonería.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, me habría gustado verla comiéndose el plátano… Podría haber estado bastante bien.

¡Ay! Acabo de clavarme la empuñadura de la espada en el estómago.

Viendo su cara de pánico y la risa maliciosa del Shinigami, aventuré que el que la cáscara hubiese llegado a la escalera no había sido por descuido o por intención de la mujer, sino una estrategia prevista por el Shinigami. Yo que pensaba que Grimmjow y él se atraían porque tenían el mismo número de neuronas… Después de eso debo concederle al Shinigami el calificativo de bineuronal por haber aprovechado la peligrosidad de las escaleras de Las Noches como táctica de combate.

Auch, ¡No! ¡En la espinilla no que duele mucho! ¡Auch! Ay, mi cabeza. Es una suerte que mi máscara me proteja la mitad de la cabeza, pero mierda, los golpes en la mandíbula duelen muchísimo.

Cuando llegué a la base de la escalera, estaba prácticamente inconsciente.

Malditas escaleras asesinas…

Al final, ni bankai, ni liberación, ni ejecución por traición, ni Gillians en vinagre, derrotado por una puta escalera. No sé qué era más humillante, si eso o saber que las condenadas cámaras instaladas por todo el castillo habrían grabado mi caída y sería el vídeo más visto en Las Noches durante los próximos meses.

Cuando todo se volvió negro, casi di gracias por haber muerto.

Una cálida sensación me envolvía, percibí una luz dorada al entreabrir los ojos, mi rostro estaba húmedo. Ya no sentía ningún dolor.

Siempre he sido bastante escéptico acerca de qué esperaría a los Arrancar después de la muerte. Si tenía en cuenta que había muerto por diversos traumatismos y no al ser purificado por una zanpakutô, mi situación debía ser bastante incierta.

Sentía una agradable presión sobre mí, algo acariciándome el pelo. Conseguí abrir los ojos y deduje que estaba en el cielo.

Los pechos de la mujer a un palmo de mi cara, ella sentada sobre mí, sus lágrimas humedeciendo mi piel y sus dedos enredados amorosamente en mi cabello. Percibió mi despertar y se retrajo para mirarme a la cara, recibiéndome con una sonrisa sincera.

-¡Estás vivo! –exclamó.

-No, estoy muerto –aclaré yo.

-Qué va, eso quisiera yo… ¿Por qué has tenido que hacerlo? ¿Eh, Inoue?-exclamó el Shinigami, enfurruñado en un rincón. Por el tono de sus palabras parecía bastante irritado con la mujer.

-No lo sé –contestó ella, con su típica risa inocente correspondiendo a sus actos incomprensibles.

-Mujer, no puedo respirar –dije yo, ya que al haberse sentado totalmente para mirarme, me estaba asfixiando un poco.

-Oh, ¿pero te sigue doliendo? ¿No has terminado de curarte?

La mujer y sus palabras absurdas… Creo que jamás me cansaría de ellas.

-No me duele nada, pero me estás aplastando. ¿Por qué razón estás encima de mí?

-¡Oh, lo siento! –exclamó ella, recomponiendo su posición para permitirme respirar-. Estaba comprobando que todo está bien, tenías muchos huesos rotos. No pensaba que te fueras a despertar tan pronto, jeje. –dijo azorada, después de pasar los dedos por mi cabeza, seguramente habría tenido una buena brecha.

La luz dorada desapareció y al ver materializarse las horquillas de nuevo en su cabello, comprendí que me había estado curando con su poder. Entonces la mujer se volvió a sentar, dándose por satisfecha con el resultado, dándome una palmada en el hombro para que me incorporase.

-¡Todo está perfectamente!

-Mujer, no te sientes ahí, por favor –la muy tonta se había sentado sobre mi entrepierna.

-¿Eh?

Tragué saliva. Todo estaba perfectamente. Demasiado perfectamente quizás… Un problemático detonante añadido a la calidez de su cuerpo sobre el mío y la visión de sus pechos tan de cerca. Si no la apartaba de allí cuanto antes, iba a darse cuenta.

-Bla bla bla… ¡Iros a un motel! –exclamó el indignado Shinigami desde su rincón-. Yo me largo.

La mujer se levantó inmediatamente, totalmente sonrojada.

-¡Pero Kurosaki-kun...!

-Kurosaki-kun ¿qué? No pinto nada aquí, derroto al Espada y tú lo curas, si es que no sé para qué he venido a Hueco Mundo –murmuró.

Antes de que mi problema fuera a mayores, agarré a la mujer para llevarla de vuelta a su habitación. Esta vez pensaba usar el Sonido, porque esta vez era una emergencia.

-Me temo que no te va a ser tan fácil –advertí yo, antes de marcharme.

En lo que a mí respectaba, que el Shinigami abandonara Hueco Mundo sería un gran alivio. Aunque pensaba alertar a Grimmjow sobre su decisión. Era mucho más llevadero soportar la molesta presencia del Shinigami merodeando por Hueco Mundo haciendo de las suyas, que lidiar a diario con un Grimmjow deprimido, destrozando todo lo que tuviera a su paso por la frustración.

No sé cómo a nadie se le ha ocurrido hacer algún chiste sobre esos dos. La próxima vez que Grimmjow me haga alguna insinuación sobre la mujer, seré yo quien saque el tema. Con suerte, puede que los demás Espada encuentren una nueva distracción.

Después de dejar a la mujer en su habitación, me apresuré a dirigirme al laboratorio de Szayel.

Ahora sí necesitaba su ordenador…Y no precisamente para mirar cosas de escaleras. Porque ese día aprendí que jamás volvería a poner un pie en ellas. Son letales. Y si pasar por debajo de ellas trae mala suerte, nunca podrá ser comparable con lo que te puede pasar si corres el riesgo pasar por encima. Al menos, hasta que Aizen-sama ponga barandillas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**No sé cómo me las arreglo, que siempre que aparece una escalera en alguno de mis fics, algún personaje acaba cayéndose por ellas XDDDD. En la viñeta de "Escalera" fue Near y en "Operación bikini" fue Matt. Debo tener una mente perversa XD.**

**En serio, las escaleras de Las Noches me atormentan mucho jaja. La idea de este fic (o bueno, del fancomic que comenté que había empezado antes del fic) me surgió de la escena del cap 270 del manga.**

**Ulquiorra es AMOR, me lo he pasado genial escribiéndolo, ¡está amargado con todo! El UlquiHime del fic, pese a ser muy extraño me gusta cómo quedó, no sé si he conseguido transmitir mi idea, pero Ulquiorra no es realmente consciente de que se siente atraído por ella (bueno, al menos hasta el final del fic) pero lo demuestra, a su manera, por el tipo de comentarios que hace ^^. A veces tenía la impresión de estar escribiendo un monólogo de Ulquiorra para El club de la comedia XDDDDDD.**

**Y sips, la pareja complementaria al UlquiHime es, por supuesto, GrimmIchi ^o^. Por cierto, que debo terminar algún día el yaoi UlquiGrimm que tengo empezado.**

**Bueno, no creo que haya mucho que explicar, el fic en sí es bastante tonto, pero si tenéis dudas, no os cortéis y preguntad ;) ¡Espero vuestros comentarios!**

**¡Besitos!**

**Ak**


End file.
